


12x15 Coda Dean and Jody

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advice, Awesome Jody Mills, Coda, Dialogue Heavy, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Relationship Advice, Season/Series 12, dean loves chick flicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Immediately after episode 12x15, Dean calls the one person he knows who will be brutally honest with him when everyone else seems to be cool lying to him.





	

Dean let Sam take his call with Mick the Dick. He told him he wanted to see what he could do to make his Baby drivable. As soon as he was alone in the garage he pulled out his phone. Less than a dozen contacts.

 

“Jody? You busy?”

 

_ “Just sitting down to wine and a rom-com. You got something?” _

 

“Actually I could go for a night like that, too. Maybe I'll head out your way in a couple days, cool off a bit.”

 

_ “Dean, what's wrong? Are you okay?” _

 

“No. No I'm not.”

 

_ “Spill. I have teenagers. I know when somebody is dancing around an issue.” _

 

Dean took a deep breath. “Everybody's been lying to me. Mom went and made a deal with those British assholes, same ones who torched Sam's foot, and kept it from us for months. She got us on a case...she almost got Cas killed.”

 

_ “Jesus, Dean! Why didn't you tell me that? Is he okay? Oh my god. How are you?” _

 

“He made it. Crowley saved him. Got to tell you, it rips my fuckin’ heart out, Jodes. Everything about it. Seeing him like that...I’m so fucking pissed. And then Sam buys into their bullshit and has me on a two week run of cases they served him up on a platter. He just told me.”

 

“ _ Did you smack some sense into him?” _

 

“No. Why bother? At least I can be there to watch his back if it goes sideways, and it will.”

 

_ “So now tell me what you don't want to tell me.” _

 

“Cas. He’s off tracking down that Kelly chick I told you about. One minute he says he loves us and we’re his family and after a shower and a power nap he’s back at it. You’d think he’d want to spend a couple days at home. Something’s off about it. I can hear it in his voice.”

 

_ “Wait, go back, he said he loves you? Dean, that's huge! Did you say it back?” _

 

“Okay, turn off the chick flick part of your brain.”

 

“ _ Dean Winchester you tell me EXACTLY what he said.” _

 

Dean growled but he couldn’t afford to lose the connection with the only honest person he knew. “His exact words were, ‘I love you. I love all of you.’ Happy?”

 

_ “You're an idiot. He’s in love with you. You didn’t say anything back and he thinks you rejected him! No wonder he doesn't want to hang around.” _

 

“It’s not like that, Jody. He’s family. He didn't mean it like that.”

 

_ “Cut the bullshit. Did you forget who you were talking to? Do you even hear yourself when you talk about him? You’ve got it just as bad for him.” _

 

“This is not the conversation I was expecting to have.”

 

_ “Okay. Let me magically sitcom solve all your shit in less than thirty minutes. She's your mother and you're all adults. She's human. She’ll fuck up. She can have a life separate from her children. What she did was shitty and I hate that it almost cost you Cas, but it's over. Deal with the fallout and move on. Sam? How much have you lied to him about? How much has he lied to you about? You have the communication skills of a couple of rocks. Talk to each other once in awhile instead of your macho brooding. Throw a couple punches if you can't use your big boy words.”  _

 

“And your sage advice on Cas?”

 

_ “If you have any feelings for this guy you need to tell him. He needs a reason to stay. And if you don't want a shot with him he needs to know that so he can move on. It's just cruel to leave him in limbo like that.” _

 

“Jody, it's not that easy.”

 

_ “Like hell it's not!” _

 

“I’m not..”

 

_ “Not what? Gay? Who gives a shit? Your heart doesn't care who it falls for. Are you afraid it's some mid-life crisis thing?” _

 

“No,” Dean whined. “Just...I don’t know. There's too much other shit going on to deal with my own issues right now. I got to figure out why these British douchebags are trying to recruit the Winchesters. I got to figure out why everybody thinks it's okay to blow smoke up my ass.”

 

_ “Well I'm not blowing smoke. You know me better than that.” _

 

“I know that, Jody. And you don't know how much I appreciate it. I hear what you're saying.”

 

_ “But you’re not going to take a single word of my advice are you?” _

 

Dean smiled. “How the hell did you get to know me so well?”

 

_ “Just my misfortune, I guess.”  _ She chuckled on her end.  _ “Hey, you know you can come drink wine, eat popcorn, and watch Sandra Bullock movies with me anytime.” _

 

“I know. Still may come do that soon.”

 

_ “And bring your boyfriend.” _

 

“Shut up. I hear Sam coming. Talk soon?”

 

_ “I’d like that. Be safe.” _

 

Sam walked up on him. “That Mom?”

 

“Nah. Checking in with Claire. In case she's talked to Cas. Just a couple texts.” Dean didn't have to lie but he felt entitled to a couple.

 

“Oh. I’m sure he's fine. Mick just wants a think tank session. It can wait till you get the car back in shape.”

 

“ _ The car? _ You let my Baby take an ass whipping! You are going to take your little yuppie-mobile and buy her a new windshield  _ and _ you're helping me bang out the dents.” Dean pushed a finger into his brother's chest.

 

Sam started to protest but he knew it was pointless when it came to the Impala. He rolled his eyes and stomped off towards his recently ‘acquired’ car.

 

“And bring me back some pie, Bitch!” Dean retreated to his room and got out his secret stash of chick flicks.  _ Practical Magic it is. _


End file.
